Best Friend
by lord Piggy
Summary: "You Spongebob whore!" "It's not my fault he's unbelievably sexy!" Axel and Roxas are best friends and Axel is leaving for college tomorrow. What will these two friends do until then? One-Shot Prequel to Threats. Requested by The Moon's Beserk.


**Hey, so it's lord Piggy here. So, The Moon's Beserk was the 100th reviewer for Threats, so I figured I'd make a one shot for them. **

**YES. I'm typing the next chapter of Threats right now. It's gonna be nice and long, so, yeah. And it's sort of strange, and, well, yeah.**

**So, this is a oneshot prequel to Threats, and yesh, The Moon's Beserk is okay with it. **

**So, this is before Axel left Twilight Town, so he and Roxas are still friends. This won't have much of a point, it's mainly just them talking about random shizz. BUT, it shows you how they used to be before all of that shizz that went down.**

**Anyways, I hope you like it.**

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p>I retied my shoes and walked back to the kitchen towards my Dad. He was standing by the granite counter a knife covered in peanut butter in one hand, zucchini bread in the other. I didn't say anything about his unusal eating habits and went to the freezer. I flung the door open and stuck my head inside, not minding the cold one bit. I stick my hands in and shift through all of the useless frozen food piled one on top of the other. I didn't find what I was looking for.<p>

"Dad, where's the sea salt ice cream?" I ask him without turning around. I hear him take a bite before answering.

"Did you check behind the pretzel box?" He asks. I don't respond and immediately fling the box out of the way. It falls to the floor and I groan. It's not there. Damn whoever ate the ice cream. I slam my head on the bottom of the freezer.

"It's not there," I whined. I heard him take another bite.

"You'll have to go get some then," He said. I swirl aroundswinging my arms around me as I do it.

"I wasn't the one who finished them though!" I said. My Dad scoffed.

"Yes, your ass is magically increasing in size," He said sarcastically. My mouth hung open. My ass is in _not _fat! His face is fat! Yeah, all of that zucchini bread is going right to his face, making it ginormous, yeah, that's right.

"Whatever, you have to get the ice cream 'cause I'm not going to," I say crossing my arms. My Dad nods.

"Yes, you are," He said, suddenly serious. I glared and humphed. My Dad smiled triumphantly and took a bite of his peanut butter covered zucchini bread with a piece of cheese on it. Wait. Cheese?

"Who the hell puts cheese on zucchini bread?" I ask him gesturing frantically at his food. My Dad swallows and inspects his zucchini bread. He shrugs and looks back at me. "Well, it's disgusting," I say. My Dad takes another bite and turns away. I take that as a cue to leave. I slam the freezer door and stomp out of the house as loud as I could, just to make sure he knew I was pissed at his laziness.

The ice cream shop was small and affectionately called "Doom of the Iced Cream." What a sweet name, yes? Anyways, the small store had the best Seal Salt ice cream around, and I found it to be delicious. It was salty yet sweet, strange, I know. I waltzed in and announced to the whole store, "MAKE WAY, Roxas is here!" I must admit, I did it to annoy Hayner who was standing by the counter.

You see, Hayner used to be my best friend. We were like brothers and we did a lot of things together. His family has this thing against anything that isn't considered correct by society, and they make it their job to lower the morale and happiness of anyone that is "abnormal." Hayner has the same views as they do. I thought he would spare me of all of this hate and crap since I was his best friend and all, but he didn't. I told him that I was gay when I was sleeping at his house. He kicked me out and called me a freak of nature, then he slammed the door in my face. Yeah, we're _really_ good friends. Since then, he's hated me and insulted me every chance that he gets. Sometimes, out of spite, I act like one of those stereotyped gay people around him just to annoy him.

Hayner turned away as I got closer to the counter. Thankfully, the clerk is one of those adults that support pretty much everything, so he likes me enough to not yell at me. At the counter I rested my hands on the cool blue metal and subconsciously tap a tune with my fingers.

"Two boxes of sea salt ice cream, please," I say to him. He nods and turns around and walks through a tall silver door leading into the back of the store. I turned towards Hayner.

"Hey," I say to him. Hayner looks at me then takes another bite of his ice cream.

"What do you want?" He asks me. I know the true meaning of his question. I shrug, but I actually do know the answer. I want to be what you call 'normal,' I want to be heterosexual. If I told him that, he'd probably take me to one of those horrible straight camps I've been hearing about.

"I want men," I say to him, which is both true and a lie at the same time. I want men, but I don't want to want them. He looks at me again and shakes his head.

"You're going to burn in hell, you know that right?" He asks me.

"I try not to think about it," I say to him. Hayner throws away his popsicle stick and walks away from me. Right before he exits the store he turns to look at me.

"I want to help you, you know. I want you to be straight and not be damned. It's your own choice for ruining your after life," he turns back to the door. "Just don't come crying back to me when you're burning in hell," he says while opening the door and walking out. I sigh. Hayner is so blinded by his religion, damn him. I know all Christians aren't like that, but some are, and they hate me and the people like me. I find it strange actually.

'Here you go," someone said. I jump, almost forgetting about how the clerk was going to get the boxes of ice cream. I turn to the counter and take me wallet out, already knowing the price of two boxes. I hand the man the bills and grab the plastic bag he put them in. I gave the clerk a smile.

"Thanks," I say to him. He smiles and gives me a small wave. I walk out of the store, swinging the door around my wrist. Now, it's time to see Axel, my only true friend.

Five minutes later full of stares and whispers directed at me, I arrived at our little place. You see, our place could've been in the alley, but Hayner already occupied it. We chose a place somewhere no one would ever think of; the library in the mansion. No one ever goes in there anymore, especially since people thinks that it's haunted, so it's a perfect place for two people to secretly meet, don't you think?

I waltzed into the library and threw my arms out. Axel looked up from the book he was ready and shook his head at me, laughing.

"You are a strange one," He said. I scoff and walk towards the table he was sitting at and sit at the chair across from him. I throw the bag on the table and stare at the book in his hands. Yes, because _every_ teenager reads a book every second they get. I lean across the table and grab the book from his hands and read the cover. I frown in disgust, he's honestly reading _The Hunchback of Notre Dame?_ Yes, that's even _more_ normal than reading teenagers.

"I'm the strange one here?" I ask him. Axel puffs out his cheeks, then shakes his head.

"No, we're both weird," He says, switching his attention the the bag full of ice cream. "What's in the bag?" He asks. I look from the bag to Axel.

"Lube," I say simply. Axel's eye widen and he dives into the bag. I can't help but laugh. Axel was gullible at times, and I find it absolutely adorable. I fully admit that I have a small crush on Axel, but nothing is going to become of it. I want to maintain this friendship, and I know that he has a thing for Demyx, his best friend. I can tell from the way Axel always forgives him even if he's been a total dick to him, the way Axel always wants to be around him, and my god, the way he smiles at him gives it all away. I'm surprised Demyx hasn't noticed yet.

Axel looks back at me, and glares.

"There's no lube in here. You're a liar," he says, taking out a box of sea salt ice cream. I smile and rub my hands together.

"It's part of my disguise for my evil plan," I say lowly. Axel looks at me from opening the box.

"Did you say something?" He asks me. I pretend to have no clue what he's talking about. I look around and open my eyes, trying to appear innocent.

"Are you talking to me?" I ask, trying to sound as much like a small child as I could. Axel shakes his head.

"I was talking to the wall," he says, struggling to open the pastic packaging of the ice cream.

"Talking to inatimate objects is the first sign of insanity, young grasshopper," I say to him. Axel pauses and looks at me, a smile on his face.

"Says who?" He asks. I give a giant smile.

"Me! Of course!" Axel nods and returns to trying to opent he packaging.

"I think my sensei is insane," he said.

"Not as insane as you are," I say back to him. He throws the popsicle at my face.

"Open it!" He whines. I pick it up and stare at it.

"Why should I?" I ask him.

"Because you're my sensei, and that's what they do," he says. I shake my head. I regret becoming a sensei more and more each second. I grab the plast and pull my arms away from each other with as much force as I could. After five seconds it opened with a pop. I smiled and looked at Axel, seeing that he was absorbed in his book again. Well, he left his ice cream to me, and he should know that I have this horrible disorder called EAIC, or in other words, eat-all-ice-cream.

I purse my lips and shove the ice cream in my mouth. I practically melt. It tasted like heaven. The salt was balanced by the sweetness that seemed to creep up on you and grab your senses from behind. If you were a total nerd like me, you'd describe it as karate inside of you mouth. I had eaten all of the ice cream by the time Axel looked up again. His jaw fell to the floor.

"My ice cream!" He screamed. I flicked the popsicle stick at his forehead and it stuck in between is eyebrows.

"You know of my EAIC," I said to him, leaning back in the chair.

"Your what?" He asks. I open one eye and look at him.

"Nevermind that," I say. Axel purses his lips and rests his head on his hands, looking at me.

"You're a horrible teacher," he says. I shrug and take another popsicle.

"Respect your elders," I say, placing my feet on the table. Axel laughs and then gets up from his chair and walks over to me.

"I know how to settle this," he says. I look up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"And that is?" I ask him. He smiles deviously pulling me up from the chair. He swung his hips in a circle and stomped his feet. I frown. His dancing skills suck.

"Dance off!" He screams. I shake my head but start dancing anyway. I sing my arms in circles and jump in place. Yes, my dancing skills are supreme.

Eventually, he began to dance in a circle, I don't know how that happened. I was punching the air and taking ridiculously large steps while Axel was spinning in circles, adding a jump in every couple of turns. Suddenly Axel fell to the floor with his arm over his eyes. I frown, what a drama queen. I walk over to him and clear my throat, preparing to act like a total idiot. I take Axel's hand and fake shake him.

"Axel, Axel! Speak to me!" I scream to him. Axel gives a horrible fake cough, and he squints at me.

"Is that you Roxas? There's a bright light, I can't see you," he says. For added affect, he reaches out a hand and he swings it around in the air.

"Yes, I'm here Axel. What happened?" I ask him, not even bothering to sound sad. I sound more, I don't know, bored. He motioned with his free hand to come closer, and I did, turning my head so he could whisper into my ear. He tightened his grip on my hand.

"I..I...ripped...my...pants...,"he whispered into my ear. Dear god. I ripped my hand out of his and pushed him back onto the floor. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"You Spongebob whore!" I screamed at him. Axel laughed and sat up, leaving an arm resting on his knee.

"It's not my fault he's unbelievably sexy!" He said back. I shook my head. Out of all the people in the world, I was friends with this guy?

"He's asexual you fucktard! The only person he screws is Patrick!" I say back to him, matter of factly. There was a small silence.

"Who do you think gets it?"

"Axel!"

An hour later six sticks were littering the table and floor of the library. I was about ready to pass out, but Axel seemed to just get a sugar high. He was singing off key while reading his giant book. In addition to that he was stomping his feet. I swung my head in a circle.

"Axel, it's been an hour. We should get going," I say with a yawn. He stops singing and looks at me.

"Nope. I'm going to be leaving for college tomorrow, we _need_ to hang out!" He ssays, pounding a fist on the table. I nodded.

"Okay. But-" I didn't finish my sentence because a door opened and closed. Axel stopped stomping, and we both looked towards the hallway (we had left the door open). We heard footsteps. This area was off limits to everyone except the police, and as far as I'm concerend, everyone except for Axel and I followed those rules. I looked towards Axel with widened eyes. He gestured to the window in the corner of the room. I nod and get up before he does and make my way towards the window. He opened it and grabs me around the waist, lifting me up. I manage to pull myself up and through. I fall a couple of feet to the soft earth, face first too. Seconds later Axel falls though the window and lands on top of me. His face was against my chest, and I couldn't help but get pleasure from this position.

I give myself a small smile and push Axel off of me. He gets up seconds later, shaking out his mid back length red locks. We smile at each other, mainly for evading the police.

"What is this? Where did they go?" A deep voice says, probably talking to themself. "Why is the window open?" He asks himself again. I stop smiling. Damn.

I sprinted past Axel. Afer a second I heard footsteps echoing my own. I ran around the side of the house to where the gate would be. The gate was left open. I stopped outside of it. Axel ran next to me and stopped also.

"He's following us," he says to me. My eyes widen and I push Axel to the other half of the gate. I began pushing, as did Axel. I grunted and pushed harder, trying to close the gate. We won't let that cop get us, we _won't._ The gate clattered shut and I laughed out of relief. I took a shaky breath. Seconds later something ran into the gate. It was the cop.

"EEP!" Damn, I eeped. I ran again, this time not even caring if Axel was behind me or not. We sprinted into the trees. There were so many and it was getting dark. I could barely see the trees until I just about ran into them.

My nerves were going haywire and my heart was going a mile a minute. My arms were pumping, my legs were moving as fast as they could go. The only thing I could think about was getting away from the cop. That's all that mattered right now. It was like that time you got your parents angry at you, or maybe even your siblings, and they chased you, intent on yelling at you. It was run or die, that's how it worked in these situations.

I ducked and ran through the hole in the wall and waited for Axel, who ran into my back. This time, I let Axel lead the way, since his house was closer and I've never been there.

Three minutes later we both stopped in front of a small house. The lights inside were on. I leaned against the wall with Axel, trying to catch my breath. I clutched my heart, which felt like it was going to jump right out of my chest. In addition to that, my side hurt, it was like someone was stabbing me repeatedly. I was never good at running. Suddenly Axel started laughing. His laughs were lacking breath, but that didn't matter, it still sounded happy and relieved. His laugh was contagious, and I found myself laughing with that same breathless quality to it.

Minutes later, my side stopped hurting and I rubbed my forehead which I was positive was covered in sweat. I detatched myself from the wall and walked towards Axel. His eyes were closed, but I know that he wasn't sleeping. He was thinking. The thought of Axel leaving for college tomorrow was too much to bear. He had been my only friend for a year, and I genuinely cared for him. I even began to harbour deep feelings for him. I kept them bottled up though, for the sake of the friendship.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," he said to me. I only then realized that his eyes were open. I nodded.

"Yeah, you'll say goodbye to me tomorrow then?" I ask him. He nods and turns to go inside of his house. A thousand thoughts raced across my mind. What if he misses me tomorrow, what if I'm not there? Will I ever be able to tell him how I feel? I want to, but everyone said that actions speak louder than words. I made one of my famous split second decisions.

Before he could open the door I grabbed his free hand. He didn't move, so I spun him around. His eyebrows were narrowed. I put both of my hands on his cheeks and pulled his head towards mine. I quickly smush my lips against his, savoring the feeling of his lips against my own. I pulled away and sprinted down the street as fast as I could, my stomach full of butterflies and my face of fire.

At home, I jumped into bed, burrowing under the covers. I burried my head, trying to hide myself. It felt as if Axel was watching me form where his house.

The next morning, I woke up at seven o' clock. I jumped out of bed, happy about seeing Axel before he leaves. Then I remembered what I did last night. My face heats up just from thinking about it. I don't want to talk to him now. It'll be the death of me! I get up and get all of my clothes on. I sit in my room looking out the window, watching for Axel. When he gets here I'll just tell him that he had something on his lips, and I had to get it off with my own. Oh, how I love my horrible lies.

I sat there for what seemed like forever. I watched my Dad leave for work, he even gave a salute to my window. I looked at my clock and saw the time. It was 9:00. Axel should have been here by now. He told me that his college was far away, and the plane ride would take a while. I know that check in is at 2:00, wouldn't he be here by now? I walk to my bed and dial Axel's number.

"Hey!" Axel's voice rang out into my ear. I sigh from relief and smile to myself.

"Hey Axel, it's Ro-"

"Gotchya! Axel's not here right now, but feel free to leave a message after the beep!" the recording ended with a laugh. The beep rang out just as I hung up.

Axel, where are you?

Ten minutes later I was outside of his house, or at least I think it was. I looked around, wondering if this was actually the best desicion. What the hay? It wouldn't hurt to check, would it? I lightly tap my knuckles on the door five times exactly. After a minute and when I was just about to leave, the door opened revealing an average height woman with a short brown bob and bright green eyes. She must be Axel's mother. She gave me a smile.

"Why hello, are you looking for someone?" She asks me in a sweet voice. I nod.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Axel," I say to her. She leans against the door frame and gives me a sad smile.

"I'm sorry dear, he left earlier this morning," she says. I nod, feeling beaten. She said that he left, but I don't believe that. I think he just postponed his leaving for college, and he's going to leave tomorrow. He has to spend another day here, he has to hang out with me one more time. He's probably just out getting ice cream or something.

At the ice cream shop, there was a different clerk there; my Dad. I walked to the counter and took a seat. My Dad gave me a smile and dug around in the freezer, producing a sea salt ice cream seconds later. He hands it to me and I take it graciously, licking it once.

"Did Axel stop by this morning?" I ask him. I told my Dad about Axel, and he has a soft spot for the one person that is friends with his son. He shook his head and wiped the counter of the ice cream drops. Axel probably just got caught up in some other things, he'll see me tonight.

"No. Why?" He asks me. I shake my own head.

"Nothing I was just wondering," I said. I get up to leave and my Dad taps my shoulder. He leans in close.

"It's on the house," he says to me. I smile and wave goodbye. On the way out I see Seifer glaring at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and walked out of the store.

Later that night I sat in the library. I tapped my fingers on the table. I checked my watch.

7:01

He's probably just late. He'll come here any second, then we'll laugh and eat ice cream. I reach into the bag and take out one of the new boxes of sea salt ice cream. I open the box and watch the hallway, willing Axel to appear and smile at me, charming me with his every step. I take the popsicle out of the plastic wrapping and shove it in my mouth. I suck on it, then take a bite. He'll be here by the time I finish this. He'll be here. He'll be here. He'll be here. He'll be here.

He'll come.

I know he will.

He has to.

He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye.

He wouldn't.

He knows that I love him.

He wouldn't do that.

I checked my watch again.

8:05

I got up from the chair. I grabbed the bag and left the six popsicle sticks there. Axel didn't come. I don't think he will, he'll never come. He's gone. He left without saying goodbye. He left me with nothing but a kiss I forced upon him. He didn't even want it. He'd only want it if it was from Demyx, not stupid little me, Roxas, who has to force myself onto others just to get the fruits of life. Face it, I'm pathetic, even Axel knows that, so he left with no goodbye.

I walked home, too tired to cry. He left. He left. He'll never come back. I open the front door of my house and trudge inside. I throw the bag onto the floor. My Dad walks into the room, looks at me, then the boxes of ice cream on the floor. He frowns and walks towards me, his arms open.

"Roxas, are you okay?" That one little question, something commonly asked, made me break down. I full out started bawling. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I ran into his arms and he rubbed my back. I squeezed him. "Roxas, what happened?" He asks me. I look up and sniffle.

"My best friend is gone, and he didn't even say goodbye."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, that's that. Hopefully that satisfied your needs. I really hope so!<strong>

**I think it got bad towards the end. Tell me what you think!**

**Again, this is a one-shot prequel to Threats requested by The Moon's Beserk.**


End file.
